07 December 2000 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *John Peel 155 ; Station *Radio Eins ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-12-07 ; Comments *Date confirmed with reference to defunct website track listings provided by Peel Mailing List user ckitlee, to whom many thanks. *Peel blames a scratch on one of his records on his puppy, which he says jumps on everything, and even ate his running order for this show so that he had to type it out again. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Ike Turner: 'The Rooster (CD-Ike's Instrumentals)' (Ace) *Tobias Schmidt: 'Wronged (2x12"-Destroy)' (Tresor) *Melt-Banana: 'Warp, Back Spin (CD-Teeny Shiny)' (A-Zap) *Sportique: 'A Nation Of Soul (7"-B side of Don't Believe A Word I Say)' (Matinée Recordings) *John Duffey: 'Philadelphia Lawyer (CD-Always In Style: Classic Collection)' (Sugarhill) Woody Guthrie cover. :(JP: 'Me and my mate Edgar, when I lived in Dallas, Texas, used to drive around in his car singing that virtually all night.') *Iceman: 'Too Many Notes (Original Mix)(12")' (Shock) *Maraca 5-0: 'Gidget's Guns (LP-Headin' South At 110 Per)' (Smooch) *Stylus: 'Pluen Eira (Snowflake) (7")' (Ochre) *MC Mabon: 'Western Avenue (7")' (Boobytrap) *Dylan Thomas: 'A Child's Christmas In Wales (LP-Reading Volume 1)' (Caedmon) (extract) :(JP: 'Well, I'm very tempted to play you all of that, but the interesting thing about it is that he has absolutely no trace of a Welsh accent whatsoever. Very strange.') *Future Pilot A.K.A.: 'Darshan 7")' (Geographic) *Centro-Matic: 'Gas Blowin' Out Of Our Eyes (CD-All The Falsest Hearts Can Try)' (Quality Park) *Big Youth: 'Mr. Buddy (3x CD-Universal Dread)' (Blood & Fire) *Last Post: 'I Believe (CD-Via Dolorosa)' *Breakwater Crew: 'Angel Eyes (12"-Helsinki)' (Formation City Series) *(trailer for New Model Army live and news, in German) *R.L. Burnside: 'See What My Buddy Done (CD-Wish I Was In Heaven Sitting Down)' (Fat Possum) *Kim Hiorthøy: 'Det Skulle Vara Fint Att Se Dig, Tänkte Jag (It Would Be Nice To See You, I Thought) (CD-Hei)' (Smalltown Supersound) JP is concerned about his Norwegian pronunciation here, but the language is Swedish. *Static Waves: 'Wear The Suit (7")' (Sound Of New York) *Glass Family: 'Mr. DJ You Know How To Make Me Dance (7")' (JDC) *DJ Twister: 'Move To The Floor (12")' *Morbid Angel: 'At One With Nothing (CD-Gateways To Annihilation)' (Earache) (a wrong speed moment) *Robert Lee: 'Stride (7")' (Channel One) *Coyne-Clague: 'The Stride (7")' (Dandelion) :(JP: 'At the end of the 1960s and the beginning of the 1970s, I used to run a record label called Dandelion Records, which was artistically kind of occasionally successful: financially, never successful, really, but we did put out some nice records, and that was one of them.') *Rob Euroh & Req 1: 'Concentrate And Believe (7")' (Blue Juice) *Los Nachos: 'I, Casanova (CD-Turn It Up)' (Neurosonic) *Kevin Gordon: 'Jimmy Reed Is The King Of Rock'N'Roll (CD-Down To The Well)' (Shanachie) *Jimmy Reed: 'Baby What's Wrong (LP-Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall)' (Vee-Jay) *Chris C & Dynamic Intervention: 'Mindbender (12")' (Mohawk) *John Duffey: 'Tennessee Blues (CD-Always In Style: Classic Collection)' (Sugarhill) File ;Name *John Peel (Nr. 155) 01_12_13 ;Length *01:52:55 ;Other *Many thanks to Hans-Georg! Note incorrect show date. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?32ccm727ac61ki2 ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Radio Eins Category:Wrong Speed Moment